Levels
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: Deadmau5XSkrillex fluff. :) Joel returns home from tour and is warmly welcomed by the person he'd missed most. Inspired by Skrillex's "Levels" and a bit of Deadmau5 and Kaskade's "I Remember."


Levels

This is my first Skrillmau5 fic! I'm excited- this pairing has recently clawed into me like Professor Meowingtons with a catnip toy, and although I know it's probably really creepy to ship real people, I just don't care anymore. ;)

...

The house itself was dark and winter in Vancouver is always cold, but at least the bedroom was warm and bright with the glow of a bedside lamp and a laptop. Meowingtons was curled up by Sonny's side as the producer tracked Joel's flight, making sure it had arrived on time. Not that he was worried, or anything.

Some candles were lit, too, but not for any aesthetic reason. Joel was bound to be exhausted after the long tour and seemingly longer flight, and Sonny wanted for him to get as peaceful of a sleep as possible. Sonny didn't suspect that Joel was homesick, even after being told that the deejay everyone else knew as "Deadmau5" missed him. Still, /he/ was excited (and relieved) to see his boyfriend of two years again.

The main door opened and a few suitcases were rolled to the side. Small feet quietly ascended the stairs, and the bedroom door was gently opened. Joel smiled softly, his dirty-blond hair mussed and his fleece half-zipped, as he crossed over the threshold.

"You're still awake?"

Sonny smiled back with closed lips, wondering why he felt so shy all of a sudden. "Yeah."

"It's..." Joel checked his watch. "It's three AM."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah."

"God, I've missed you." Zimmerman stripped himself of his fleece and kicked off his jeans, tossing them into the hamper before dressing himself in pajama bottoms. Sonny- or Skrillex, as he called himself- scooted to the side to let Joel join him. He set his computer on the ground, earning a frustrated mewl from Meowingtons, who had appreciated the extra warmth.

"Hey, Professor!" Joel greeted the cat, scratching him underneath the chin and butting his head. "I missed you! Was Skrilly nice to ya?"

Professor Meowingtons purred in response, rolling on his back and playfully batting Joel's hand.

The blond turned to his partner, hugging him and resting his head on the other's chest.

"I miss that..." Joel finally said.

"Hm?" Sonny stroked Joel's back slowly while turning off one of the lamps with his free hand.

"The way you smell. You smell like LA, no doubt about it."

Sonny smiled. "And you say 'about' like a Canadian."

"No, you say it like an American." The two kissed, slow and warm.

"Let's blow out those candles- I'm worried Meowingtons will light himself on fire."

Sonny rose from bed and quickly did so, shutting off the other lit lamp before returning to bed.

"Mm..." Joel murmured, the sound more erotic than Sonny would have liked. "This feels so nice."

"I'm glad." Sonny spread a blanket over them both. "How'd your goal go?"

Even in the moonlight, he could see Joel's smile. "I went the whole tour without smoking! Three months, man...plus the three before. I feel great. How about you?"

"Six months clean, just like you."

"Let me kiss you again." Joel pressed his cold lips against Sonny's before pulling away slowly, short of breath.

"Yeah," he sighed, "You taste better than ever."

Sonny lifted his chin to steal another peck...and another afterward. Joel's pulse had quickened significantly by this point.

"I don't know why you're holding back- I slept the whole flight back and I'm not tired."

"No," Sonny chuckled, "You totally are; I can hear it in your voice."

"Urr...I guess you're right. But tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed as he pressed his lips to Joel's forehead. "Definitely tomorrow."

"You know I really did miss you, right? I saw a million people and still thought of you the whole time. You know what I heard on the radio in Yerevan?"

"Hm?"

"'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites.' Then 'Kyoto.' Then 'Breakin' a Sweat.' Shit man, I can't get away from you."

Sonny looped his arms around Joel and rubbed little circles into the small of his back, hoping he could communicate just how pleased he was. With Joel missing him, with Joel being home, with Joel, with Joel...

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I know your throat might be scratchy, but could you sing me something? Just a line or two?"

The fan twirled overhead and Meowingtons curled up at the foot of the bed and Sonny Moore sang the first thing he could think of, maybe the only thing that made sense.

"Oh, sometimes, I get a good feeling...yeah..."


End file.
